Mon parrain, mon héro
by dramaparisienne
Summary: "Engendrée par la perte d'un être cher, la douleur jamais ne meurt. Et pour ceux qui partent comme ceux qui restent, seuls les regrets demeurent..." Auteur inconnu Oneshot


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici ma première fanfic sur ce site :)**

**J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire :D**

**Je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes :S Signalez-les moi que je puisse me corriger.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

_J'étais assis dans un des nombreux fauteuils de Square Grimmaurd. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, j'en avais perdu la notion. Ron me regardait sans rien dire, ni quoi faire, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas me déranger quand j'étais dans cet état. Hermione s'était réfugiée, comme à son habitude, dans la bibliothèque dans la pièce adjacente, ne voulant pas nous montrer ses larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler le long de ses joues. Quant à Ginny, elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras de son frère qui, d'un geste mécanique mais pourtant tendre, lui caressait la tête. Nous n'étions que tous les quatre, essayant du mieux que l'on pouvait pour calmer la peine qui avait bouleversé notre quotidien, essayer d'ignorer comme cette maison n'est plus sans lui._

_Il est parti._

_Il m'a abandonné._

_Ces phrases-là, je n'arrivais pas à me les sortir de la tête. C'est plus fort que moi ! Même si je sais qu'il n'en est pas responsable, c'est comme si quelqu'un prenait le malin plaisir de m'arracher à ceux qui me sont chers. Ça a commencé par mes parents et maintenant lui... Enfaite le seul responsable c'était moi... Ginny constata que quelques choses me tracassaient, au point qu'elle se rapprocha de moi et prit ma main gauche trempée. Oui, trempée par toutes les larmes de mon corps. De loin, on n'aurait jamais pu penser que je pleurais. Aucun mouvement, aucun bruit venant de ma part n'aurait pu signaler aux personnes présentes un tel état. Mais en s'approchant, on pouvait constater mes yeux bouffis à cause des larmes, vitreux comme si mon âme avait quitté mon corps en même temps que lui nos vies. Mes joues semblaient s'être creusées par les deux cascades qui partaient de mes yeux. Enfin j'étais d'un blanc à en faire blêmir un spectre._

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, _tenta de me rassurer Ginny._

- Bien sûr que oui Ginny, tout est entièrement ma faute...

- Mais c'était un accident !

- Sois réaliste, si je n'avais pas été là, si j'avais pour une fois réfléchi avant d'agir, il serrait encore avec nous ! _hurlais-je_. J'aurai dû l'écouter au lieu de foncer tête baisser ! Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'aurai dû rester chez moi ! Et d'abord tu n'as pas à t'en mêler de ma culpabilité ! Car tu n'étais pas là quand il s'est fait tuer !

_Je me tus soudainement. Jamais je n'avais parlé à Ginny sur un tel ton. En tout cas, pas depuis longtemps. Elle me fixa les yeux plus humides qu'auparavant. Je la regardais avec une mine désolée et la pris dans mes bras. Depuis ce matin, l'annonce de sa mort, je suis d'une humeur épouvantable, je suis l'ombre de moi-même. Et c'est pour ça que Ginny me pardonna aussitôt. Elle sait que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'emporter ainsi._

_Ginny se nicha au creux de mon cou. Je sentis mon pull se tremper gentiment._

- Tu sais, _commença-t-elle entre deux larmes_, j'aurais voulu être là pour éviter tout ça...

_Je la serrais fort contre moi. J'oubliais que je ne suis pas le seul à le pleurer. Eux aussi ont perdu un être cher._

_Hermione était sortie de sa tanière et s'est tout de suite dirigée vers Ron. Ce dernier lui prit délicatement la main, afin de lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle. Elle me regarda et commença :_

- Tu sais que même lui te dirait que tu n'es pas responsable. Qu'au contraire, il serait fier de son filleul !

- Oui, _continua Ron_, tu ne te rends pas compte comme il était fier de toi ! Il n'arrêtait pas de nous bassiner avec tous tes exploits, comme si on ne les avait pas vu de nos propres yeux!_ me fit-il avec le sourire._

- Arrêtez, vous devez sûrement exagérer !

- Teddy, tu es comme un fils pour Harry et moi. Et même si ton parrain n'est plus, tu restes mon petit garçon aux cheveux bleus, _me répondit Ginny._

_Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. En y repensant, c'est vrai que Harry et Ginny ont joué le rôle de parents de substitution avec moi. Je n'aime pas ce mot "substitution". Je trouve qu'il sonne faux, comme si ma relation avec mon parrain et sa femme n'étaient pas vraisemblables. Au contraire, ils m'ont accueilli les bras ouverts, sans pour autant me faire oublier l'existence de mes véritables parents. C'est pour ça que dès mon plus jeune âge je me suis mis à les appeler "papa et maman de coeur"._

_Je me perdis alors dans mes souvenirs d'enfance, de cette famille qui s'est construite petit à petit. Ma famille. Je me rappelai toute ma vie je pense des arrivées fracassantes de ses trois piles électriques dans mon monde: James, Albus et Lili._

_James, mon complice dans nos diverses farces, mon partenaire de Quidditch. Un frère, mais surtout mon meilleur ami._

_Albus, mon protégé, le plus fragile des trois, mais de loin le plus réfléchi. À l'inverse de James qui adorait le "taquiner", je le soutenais et l'écoutais quand il en avait besoin._

_Et enfin Lili. Ma princesse, mon trésor le plus précieux. Je me comportais comme un grand frère protecteur avec elle. Beaucoup trop à son goût..._

_Penser à ces petits monstres fit apparaitre un sourire franc au coin de ma bouche. Le premier de cette bien triste journée. Je fus vite ramené dans le monde réel par mon "oncle" Ron qui interrompis mes pensées ainsi:_

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais il va falloir aller chercher les enfants à la gare !

- Je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir quand ils sauront pour leur père, _fis Ginny en sanglotant._

- Ma chérie, ce sera dur pour tout le monde, et tes enfants savaient très bien qu'avec le métier d'Harry il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi,_ tenta Hermione de rassurer sa meilleure amie._

- Petite sœur ils sont grands et intelligents. Comme l'a si bien dit Hermione, ils étaient conscients que ce jour pouvait arriver n'importe quand.

- Oui mais il me manque tellement, _pleura ma mère de cœur._ Il va terriblement leur manquer... Il va louper tant de choses...

- Je sais Ginny, à nous aussi il va manquer, _répondis-je_. Bon aller chercher les enfants !

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous Teddy ? _me demanda Ron._

- Je vous rejoins tout de suite. Je dois juste faire un truc avant de partir.

- Bon okay. Mais ne sois pas en retard ! Je ne veux pas subir la colère de Victoire si tu ne te trouves pas à la gare ! _s'exclama Ginny._

- Ne t'en fait pas, je serai pile à l'heure.

_Ils partirent dans un pop sonore, me laissant enfin seul. Je sortis de ma poche une photo froissée. On pouvait y voir mon parrain Harry avec dans ces bras une petite chose vraiment minuscule arborant une crinière bleue pétante. Cette photo est la première d'une longue série._

_Je m'écroulais sur le sol laissant mon chagrin m'emporter. J'aurais voulu très tôt ce matin ne pas entendre le message de Kingsley parlant d'une nouvelle attaque d'un groupe de sangs-purs dans le Londres moldu, venu comme ils le disaient faire le « ménage ». Enfin bref... J'aurai dû écouter Harry qui me disait pas assez expérimenter pour ce genre de mission. Mais non ! Moi, Teddy Lupin, apprenti aurore, fier comme un coq, j'ai voulu prouver à ces vieux soldats de la guerre, que j'étais capable de faire une telle mission._

Évidemment_, rien ne se passa comme prévu, et au moment où je pensais que mon heure était arrivée, Harry s'interposa entre le sort et moi. Il n'eut pas le temps de créer un bouclier que le sortilège le toucha de plein fouet. Kingsley réussit à stopper le sorcier responsable de ça. Mais ça ne changeait pas grande chose. Le corps d'Harry se trouvait dans mes bras. J'essayais de le réveiller ne voulant pas croire qu'il n'était plus. Mais le médicomage envoyé sur place pour soigner les blessés, me confirma ce que je craignais. Mon parrain, mon héros, celui qui nous avait sauvés de Voldemort, qui avait réussi à rétablir une sorte de paix dans ce monde, venait de mourir pour me sauver._


End file.
